Mixed up shows
by HereItGoesAgain
Summary: After Peter changed his name from Jess to Peter, and people in Stars Hollow found out, it got messy. And what about used-to-known-as-Dean, aka Sam Winchester? Slash! Peter/Sylar, Sam/Dean, Rory/Logan, Claire/Gretchen.


**Title: Mixed up shows**

**Characters: Peter Petrelli, Sylar, Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Rory Gilmore, Logan Huntzberger, Luke Danes, Lorelai Gilmore, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester.**

**Pairing(s): Peter/Sylar, Claire/Gretchen, Rory/Logan, Sam/Dean.**

**Summary: After Jess left from Rory's life, he changed his name to Peter Petrelli, and found love..with a serial killer, Sylar. And Rory's another ex Dean became Sam Winchester, and now is dating a guy with the same name he used to have, Dean. And Rory, Logan, Luke, Lorelai, Gretchen and Claire are soo confused.**

**Author's note: I've had this on my mind for a while. It's a total humor fic, nothing serious.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, Gilmore Girls, Supernatural, or the characters.**

* * *

"Hello." Peter Petrelli mumbled, answering the phone that had rang in the middle of the night.

"Jess?" Peter's heart almost jumped to hear the voice of his ex girlfriend, Rory Gilmore.

"..Rory?" Peter gasped.

After Peter had changed his name from Jess to Peter, everything had changed. A new identity, a new town, a new ability, a new job, and hell, even a new boyfriend. How could have Rory found him?

"Oh, Jess, it is you!" Rory's voice seemed happy.

"I'm sorry..why are you calling? We haven't talked in..God.. 5 years." Peter asked.

"Well, Luke told me he was worry about you, so I decided to give it a try. It wasn't easy, though." Rory explained.  
"Yeah, it wasn't supposed to." Peter said.

"You changed your name." Rory sounded angry.

"I..did." Peter sighed.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Why are you calling in the middle of the night, Gilmore?" Peter mumbled.

"We are in New York. We wanna see you." Rory explained.  
"Who's we?" Peter asked.

"Me, Luke, my mom and Logan." Rory said.

"Dear God.. I do not wanna see your mom, Logan or Dean." Peter said. "And I am not too interested to see Luke, either."

"But.." Rory tried.

"No! I have a new life." Peter almost shouted.

"Look, it's too late. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Rory said and hung up.

"Shit." Peter murmured.

"What's wrong?" A tired voice asked from next to him.

"Oh. Nothing, baby. I just.." Peter sighed, and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, Sylar.

"I heard you over the phone. Who's Rory?" Sylar asked, sounding insainly jealous.

"My ex girlfriend. She, her mother, her boyfriend and my uncle wanna meet me." Peter said.

"What? Your uncle?" Sylar gasped.

"I..I changed my name about 4-5 years ago. I used to be Jess Mariano." Peter said.

"What?" Sylar hissed, standing up.

"I.. I used to live in Stars Hollow, but I am originally born in here." Peter said.

"What the heck is "Stars Hollow"? And why did you change your name?" Sylar asked.

Peter chuckled. "Stars Hollow is a small town. And I changed my name cause it was too hard to be Jess anymore." He said.

"So.. Angela and Arthur aren't your parents?" Sylar asked.

"Nope. I just..I needed a cover." Peter sighed.

"Wow.. and you never thought about telling me?" Sylar asked.

"Nope."

"Not even when I told you I love you?"

"Nope."

"Not even when I asked you to marry me?"

"Nope."

That's right, they were engaged.

"Unbelieveble." Sylar said.

"I know. And I'm so sorry." Peter sighed.

"It's ok, I just.. I wish you would've told me sooner." Sylar murmured.

"Yeah, me, too." Peter nodded.

"So.. when you're gonna meet this Rory, can I come?" Sylar asked.

"I'd love it if you would." Peter smiled, and kissed Sylar.

* * *

The next morning, at 10 o'clock, someone knocked on Peter's door, and Peter answered the door, not so excited as Sylar was.

"Hi!" Rory smiled, hugging Peter immediately.

Peter didn't have time to do anything before Luke hugged him, also, and surprisingly, so did Lorelai, and Logan just shook his hand politely.

"Hi..you guys." Peter smiled his crooked smile.

"Dear God you've changed." Rory gasped.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Well, he is older. But not in a bad way!" Lorelai said.

"..Right." Peter said.

He opened the door fully for the "guests" to come in.

"Who is this?" Luke asked immediately, meaning Sylar.

"My name is Gabriel Gray." Sylar smiled, offering his hand, which Luke took, and after that, Lorelai and Logan did too. But not Rory. She smiled and hugged Sylar.

"You must be Jess'.." Rory said, but Peter interrupted: "Peter's."

Rory rolled her eyes, and said: "Jess, I won't call you Peter, I have known you as Jess, and Jess you will be, at least to me."

"Fine." Peter murmured.

"So.. you're his..?" Rory asked.  
"Boyfriend." Sylar said.

"Oh." came from Lorelai and Luke, but Logan just smiled a little, and Rory grinned.

"That's so cool." She said, hugging Sylar again, and then Peter.

"So..this is your new life, Jess..I mean, Peter." Lorelai said.  
"Yeah." Peter said.

"Do you have a job?" Luke asked, obviously still shocked by the fact that his nepfew was gay.

"Yeah, I'm a paramedic." Peter nodded.

"And a great one, too." Sylar smiled, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist from behind.

That made almost everyone smile. Excpet Luke. Go figures.

"Luke." Lorelai sighed.

"Umm..that's great." Luke said.

"Yeah, it is." Peter said.

They were all silent for a while.

"So..you're gay." Luke said.

"Yeah. We're engaged." Peter said.

"Oh my God!" Rory shouted, running to hug them again.

"Am I invited to the wedding?" She asked.

"Sure." Sylar chuckled.

"What? Engaged?" Luke gasped.

"It's..great, Luke." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, it is." Logan nodded.

Peter and Sylar both gave him a thankful smile.

At that moment someone knocked on the door again.

"Peter, Sylar! Me and Gretchen came to talk about the wedding." Claire Bennet's voice came from the door, and when they turned to the door, they saw two girls standing there, staring at them.

"Who are these people?" Claire asked.

"Rory. Logan. Luke. Lorelai." Sylar said, pointing at everyone one at a time. He had memorized them by Peter's discription.

"Uh-huh." Claire nodded dumbly.

"I'm Gretchen." Gretchen said stupidly, smiling.

"Hi." Rory smiled.

"I'm Claire.." Claire said, looking confused.

It had taken a while to explain Claire and Gretchen Peter's previous identity, but finally, they had got it.

"So. You're Peter's ex girlfriend." Claire said to Rory.

"Yeah. But more a friend now." Rory said.

"Yeah." Peter nodded.

"And you're her mother?" Claire asked Lorelai.

"Yes, the last time I checked." Lorelai smiled.

"And you're Rory's boyfriend?" Claire asked Logan.

"Yeah, I am." Logan nodded.

"And you're Peter's uncle..?" Claire asked.  
"Jess'". Luke said angrily.

"Right.. Either way it's so weird. Peter's my uncle." Claire chuckled.

"Wow.." Rory gasped.

Claire nodded.

Peter sighed, burying his head on Sylar's neck, trying to forget this drama.

Then someone knocked on the door, again.

Peter sighed and moved to answer the door.

"What the..?" Peter gasped, looking at his former enemy, Dean, and some other guy.

"Hiya, Jess." Sam said.

"It's Peter now." Peter said.  
"I know." Sam said, as he and the other guy, Dean (Ironic) stepped inside.

"Dean!" Rory shouted and ran to hug him, too.

"I came here as soon as I heard about Jess, I mean, Peter." Sam explained.

"But..why?" Lorelai asked.

"Because I changed my name too." Sam said.

"You did? Cool!" Peter chuckled, and offered his hand, which Sam took, smiling a little.

"And who are you now?" Luke asked, compleatly confused.

"Sam Winchester. This is Dean." Sam said pointing at Dean, who smiled goofily.

"....Dean?" Rory, Peter, Sylar, Claire, Gretchen, Luke, Logan and Lorelai asked exactly at the same time.

"Well..yeah. We're together." Sam nodded.

"Whoa." Peter mumbled, walking back to Sylar.

"I'm Claire! This is Gretchen." Claire said suddenly.

"Hi!" Dean smiled.

They were all quiet for a while.

"I am so confused." Luke sighed.

All just chuckled to that.

* * *

**Yeah, I am stupid. Very stupidXD Reviews, please?**


End file.
